A Simple Love Story: A Dax and Ronny challenge
by alcdolera
Summary: Here's my Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge for the newest couple Dax and Ronny...Let the Love begine... I hope you review
1. Smile

_**A simple Love Story: Dax and Ronny**_

_**Presented by: **__**alcdolera**_

_**Requested: **__**casssidy and ethan forever**_

_**A theme challenge**_

_**Timeline: After **__**Kick Into Overdrive I**_

_**First page: Smile**_

_**AN: **__Hey guys this is my first __Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge and I was challenge by __Cassidy and ethan forever __even thought I'm not a real fan to this pair but hey, I accept the offer and I hope you will like it. Good or Bad reviews are welcome._

This scene happen after we defeated a bunch of Lave Lizard and the first time we morphed into Power Rangers and after that we went to the mansion to get some rest.

"Hey, Ronny" Dax called her

"Yeah! What is it?" Ronny said

"Thanks for helping me out there, if it wasn't for you I will be killed right now" he said

"Don't mention it and besides you were great out there… You have an awesome power there…" she said

"Hey… don't hog all the glory" he said "You have the enhance super speed" he added

"Thanks" she smiled "So… you are a stuntman right" she added

"Yup but someday… I will be an action star" he smiled "And you?" he asked

"Well I'm a race car driver" she said

"You drive a race car" he said

"Why do you have a problem with that" she said

"Ah?? Nothing… well I never met a race car driver that is a girl" he said

"Well… you are looking the best race car driver in town" she smiled

"You know what… I think we can get along fine" he said

"Well as long as we get along then… it's a deal" she smiled

They both smiled as a friendship will soon about to rise and hopefully it may turn out in a different direction…

End…

_**Well I hope you like it…**_

_**That's all from now!!!!**_

_**Love Lots**_


	2. Sacrifice

_**A simple Love Story: Dax and Ronny**_

_**Presented by: **__**alcdolera**_

_**Requested: casssidy and ethan forever**_

_**A theme challenge**_

_**Timeline: After Kick into Overdrive II**_

_**Second Page: Sacrifice**_

_**AN: **__Hey guys thanks for the review…_

After their first defeat and Mack joining on the team as the new red ranger, Dax went outside to have some fresh air and as you imagine he's thinking about a certain thing but in a few moments Ronny went outside to give him some company…

"Hey!!" Ronny said

"Hey" Dax said but not in the mood and Ronny notice that

"Okay!!! What's bothering you?!?" she asked

"Well, since we are now Power Rangers and we have to search for the 5 diamonds… I guess my dreams we have to wait" he said as he pick a rock and threw at the pond

"Nice throw" she said

"Thanks" he said

"Now let me try" she said as she pick a rock and soon she throws at the pond but her throw is more far than Dax

"Wow! You have a great power in that rock" he said

"Well that's I'm good at… Winning and besides I also have a dream you know… but I know it will have to wait" she said

"Yeah! What is it?" he asked

"To be a best race car driver ever… But just like you we have to sacrifice it" she answered

"I guess we have to sacrifice something… In order to fulfill this obligation" he said

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but look at the bright side… At least we are Power Rangers… after all this mission will help us improve more… we'll just have to sacrifice something and after that I'm sure we will do something that we will always do" she said

"You're right again… You know when I first met you… I thought you're a tomboy" he said

"I may be a little boyish… but I can be a little girly, girly" she said

"Well your right about that" he said and then he offered something to Ronny "Wanna go to the premier night of my movie" he offered

"You mean… the movie that you are the stuntman" she said

"Yeah, if it's okay with you" he said

Ronny was silent in the seconds but then she spoke

"Okay… I'd love to but you're buying the popcorn and drinks" she said

"It's a deal" he said as the two shake hands as a sign of deal, after that they went to the inside the mansion…

_**That's all**_

_**Hope You like it**_

_**Review Please**_


	3. Friends

_**A simple Love Story: Dax and Ronny**_

_**Presented by: **__**alcdolera**_

_**Requested: Cassidy and ethan forever**_

_**A theme challenge**_

_**Timeline: After Heart of Blue**_

_**First page: Friends**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews I really do appreciated it… I hope you like this next theme_

ccccccccccccccccc

They started as friends as Dax and Ronny began, even Dax has a girlfriend named Mira but in the end his heart was broken because Mira pretended that he love him but her purpose is to get the parchment but it's a good thing she didn't succeed but she succeeded in the way by broking a man's heart and that man was named Dax Lo.

The sun rises as the start of a beautiful morning and the rangers began their daily routine.

"Rose, have you seen Dax" Ronny said

"I haven't seen him all morning" Rose answered

"I know where he is?" Mack said

"Where?!?" Ronny said as she approaches to Mack

"I think he's in the park… I understand he's kind of… you know… healing his broken heart" Mack explained

"I understand" Ronny said

"How about, you talk to him" Will said

"Me? Why me?!?" Ronny said

"I think he needs some company" Rose said

"Then let's talk to him" Ronny said

"Sorry, I have to talk to my dad… Catch you later" Mack said and after that he left the living room

"I have to go to the museum… to get some information about the 5 diamonds" Rose said as she exits, "I'll go with you… Catch you later Ronny" Will said as he follows Rose lead and after they left leaving Ronny behind

"Should I talk to him or not… besides why should I talk to him… Oh well" Ronny said as she exited to the living room to find Dax.

ccccccccccccc

Dax was in the park and he was alone with no one to talk to, he sat on the bench wondering his mind in a quiet but colorful place, he inhale and exhales the cool wind that passes by him but his quiet moment was disturbed because someone approach him in a distance.

"Hey! Ronny what are you doing here?" Dax said

"Well, I'm just checking on you. Are you okay?" Ronny said as he sat beside him "Are you really okay and please be honest" she added

"Well… No but eventually I'll get over this, I know I can. Belive me" Dax said

"Can I accompany you" Ronny said

"Sure and I'm happy that you came here for a while there I thought no one will comfort me but… you came here just to comfort me" Dax said on her

"Sure thing… no problem… that's what friends for" Ronny said as she gave a supportive hand to her dearest friend

"Thanks Ronny… You are a great friend" Dax said

"Just like I said I'll be always here" Ronny said

"Thanks" he thanked, Ronny hugged Dax and he accepted her with open arms after their hugged they walked back at the Hartford's mansion

"I have an idea… Let's go bowling" Ronny said

"Bowling?!?" Dax reacted

"Yeah!!!" Ronny said

"Well okay" Dax smiled

"Okay then let's go" she said and after that they ran as fast as they could

"_I am thankful that I have a friend just like Ronny…Maybe we could be more than just friends" _Dax said in his mind as he and Ronny ran together…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

A great relationship will always start as friends…

End….

I hope you like it (don't worry I'll feature there Bowling Moments in the next chapter)

Please Review….


	4. Game

_**A simple Love Story: Dax and Ronny**_

_**Presented by: **__**alcdolera**_

_**Requested: casssidy and ethan forever**_

_**A theme challenge**_

_**Timeline: Before Weather or not**_

_**Fourth page: Game**_

_**AN:**__ Hey guys sorry for the late update… I have school now and it's hard for me because my course is Nursing and I'm on in the 2__nd__ year but don't worry I try my best to update it fast… Hope you like this episode…_

Just like Ronny said, she and Dax went on a bowling ally although they invited the others to join them they refused but it doesn't stop them to have some fun…

When they arrived at the ally, Dax finds a spot to start their game and after that they start putting their shoes until Dax has an idea to make this game more exciting!!

"Let's have a bet… to make this game more exciting" Dax said

"Okay. Who ever loses this game shall treat me or you a fancy dinner… Are you on" Ronny said

"You're on" he said as the two shake hands and the game is on…

On the first two sets Dax is leading over Ronny but it became a tie of the two of them and Dax is about to play the last strike…

"Okay, Dax you can do this… Remember it's me or nothing" he said, and after that he rolled on the bowling ball on the strike but he missed one

"I guess it's not my lucky day" he said then Ronny is the next to strike…

"Don't worry Dax, I'm not that picky on fancy food" Ronny said, she was ready to take a strike and after that…

"STRIKE!!!!!!!!!" Ronny said as she jumps for her victory "Well, Dax guess you have to treat me into a fancy dinner"

Dax approach her and congratulated her "You know…" but before Dax could say another word

"Dax, don't back up… you started the bet" Ronny said as she crossed her arms…

"No that's not what I meant… the thing is…" Dax said and then he approach and hold her hand…

"The thing is what?" Ronny asked as she began to think of what Dax is trying to say

"I want to know you better" Dax answered

"But I already know you better… as friends" Ronny said as she walks distantly to him but Dax quickly catch up to her…

"No I mean deeper as friends… I really like you" Dax confesses to her

"Dax, I really like you but don't you think it's kinda early for us… you know… like that" Ronny said

"Just like I said… I want to know you better" Dax said

"Dax…" Ronny said but Dax spoke up to her…

"Please Ronny…" Dax said, Ronny was silent in a few moments until she decides…

"Dax, this is no joke but promise me that we take it so slow… okay" she said

"Sure" Dax said as he hugged her very tightly but they pulled apart

"So how about we get something to eat" Dax approved

"Okay but since you are going to treat me in a fancy dinner, I'm going to treat you" Ronny said

"Really, thanks" Dax said

"Let's go" Ronny said and the two went to the snack…

And the start of a deeper relationship is now beginning…

End of Chapter

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_Thanks for the support sorry for the delay…_

_Love Lots guys…_

_See you next time…_


	5. Confidence

_**A simple Love Story: Dax and Ronny**_

_**Presented by: **__**alcdolera**_

_**Requested: casssidy and ethan forever**_

_**A theme challenge**_

_**Timeline: Before At All Cost**_

_**Fifth page: Confidence**_

_On Ronny…_

She never expected that someone will like her because no one ever said that to her because she's always the energetic one and because of that many boys wouldn't want to know her because they may feel that having her as a girlfriend will be a little odd for them…

But she was surprised that someone will actually tell her that she is the awesome girl that she ever met… Such full of confidence that she feels every time she remembers what Dax had proposed to her… As she sat in the living room she became quiet because of what happen that they…

"I never thought… Dax… will like me more than I expected…" Ronny said

For her that was Dax who said to her and that time he was 100 percent of confidence, but in her side she didn't know what to do…

_On Dax…_

He never expected what happen on them but all he know that he was confident that one day Ronny will feel the same way…

"Ronny, I promise that I will love you…" he said with full of confidence

END…

_Sorry for the long wait… It's hard for me to balance all my duties as a nursing student and a writer but I will try to update this…_

_Hope you review…_


End file.
